Magia Record: ZEXAL
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Iroha moves to Heartland and in search of her sister Ui, what happeneds when she meets a spirit and a boy? Will she be able to find Ui or will she succumb to darkness
1. Wish 1: One Summer’s Day

**Iroha and her parents moves to Heartland where a certain spirit and his curiosity about the magical girl and her power source.**

**Not only does she gain friends, but a dark enemy who wants her, a number Hunter, and her mission to find her sister.**

**How would Iroha deal with her life with dueling and witch-hunting?**

**I don't own Madoka Magica or YGO: ZEXAL!**

**Enjoy!**

** A~~~~~~~~~I have to find Ui~~~~~~~~~~~A**

**_Wish 1: One Summer's Day_**

Iroha looked at her room before looking at the boxes in the living room, she didn't want this to happen. She never wanted to leave home, she had a mission to find her sister, Ui Tamaki, Ui had to be in Kamihama City.

_Onii-chan...Go forward to Heartland...you'll find me..._

That's what the Ui in the dream said but the clues led to her sister in Kamihama, why was she moving away from her friends anyway?

"Iroha! Are you ready?" Her mom called as she placed her and Ui's box of books with the other before receiving a hug from her mom. "Mom? Why do we have to move?" She asked trying not to cry in front of her parents.

"Iroha, sweetheart, we talked about it. We're moving because the reason you can't handle technology so advanced so we're heading somewhere you can adjust." Her mother said as the doorbell ring for them.

At the door was Yachiyo, Yui, Rena, Momoko, and Kaede. "Noooooo~! You can't leave~!" Yui cried while squeezing Iroha in one of her deadly "hugs".

"I'll make sure to visit you every end of the week~!" Yui said pulling away and handing her a bouquet of flowers.

Iroha accepted the flowers while plastering a fake smile while Yachiyo came up to her and hugged her. Then she whispered in Iroha's ear so no one could hear what she said. _"Good luck finding Ui, I hope you find her." _Yachiyo let go before Iroha recieves more hugs.

"Bye Iroha!"

"Goodbye!"

"We'll miss you!"

"I hope you like your new home!"

Iroha got into the back of the car as she laid on her back with the bouquet in her arms before staring up at the ceiling of the car before she sat up and looked back at her friends who were waving as she waved back.

_'I'll miss you...everyone...' _Iroha thought before laying back into her seat and listening to music from her phone.

**A~~~~~~~~~~I want to find Ui~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

(Insert OST: Spirited Away: One Summer's Day)

"Iroha look," Iroha's mother spoke after the week long drive, Iroha sat up from sleeping before looking at what her mother was pointing at.

Heartland Academy.

Her new school, she didn't like how the name sounded at once but she went along with it. "I see." She said with a yawn. "Looks like your up." Her dad spoke while chuckling.

She then saw the moving van. "There's the moving van." She said before she saw her flowers, on the other side of her on the ground. "Mom! My flowers are dying!" Iroha said sitting up while holding a wilting bud.

"I told you to put it somewhere safe, when we get to our new place, you can put it in a vase with water." Her mother said as she saw the many people and the beach.

"The beach looks lovely! We should have a picnic there sometime!" Her mother said with glee as she smiled a bit. "How much longer till we're there?" She asked her parents who smiled. "Not much longer, about 5 minutes if I follow the moving van." Her dad said.

Iroha smiles a bit before laying back down for a small nap.

Soon after, she was shaken by her shoulder by her mother. "Iroha, time to get up and check out the place." She said as Iroha got up and wobbled on her two legs into the door as it was opened by her dad.

"Ow..." she winced before someone came up and stood over her. "You alright?" She opened her eyes to see someone with blackish purple and some pink on top like blades.

"I'm alright, thanks. I'm Iroha Tamaki." She said as she was pulled up by the boy. "I'm Yuma Tsukumo. Welcome to Heartland." He said smiling.

**~Next time on Magia Record: ZEXAL~**

**"My name is Iroha Tamaki, I'm a transfer student from Kamihama!" **

**"Well, Iroha, if you wanna get this back, you'll have to duel me."**

**"Hey Yuma, who's the floating boy next to you?"**

**"You can see Astral?!"**

**"Intriguing, you have a pure soul. Give it to me girly!"**

**"Never! Help!"**

**"I can save you Tamaki Iroha, just say the word with me."**

**"MAGIA: ZEXAL!!"**


	2. Wish 2: Let’s Go Fly A Kite

**Second chapter, I have nothing to say. **

**But leave some favorites and reviews please and you earn cookies!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own YGO: ZEXAL or Madoka Magica!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I want to find Ui~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Iroha got up thanks to Yuma, who was close by to notice the moving van, as her mom let her walk around with Yuma to see what the town was like as they talked about stuff from Heartland and Kamihama.

"So Yuma, what is there to see about Heartland?" Iroha asked as Yuma smiled and talked about the beaches, the best place to duel, and the amusement park.

"So I guess that's about everything from Heartland, oh! I forgot about the school! Heartland Academy is a good school, unless you bump into really mean people like Reginald Kastle or as we like to call him 'Shark'." Yuma said which confused Iroha at the nickname.

"Why 'Shark'? I'm curious and confused." She said as Yuma nervously chuckled. "We call him that because of his Water-attribute deck." Yuma said blankly.

Iroha let out an 'oh' before someone spoke up behind them. "You talking about me, Tsukumo?"

Both of them flinched and jumped before turning around to see a boy with purple hair and sharp deep blue eyes glaring at Yuma. "So what if I am?" Yuma trying to sound brave while Iroha stood in front of him.

"What if he is?" She said glaring before Shark went up and kissed her hand. "Where are my manners? I'm Reginald Kastle my dear, how about you tell me yours?" Iroha got her hand out of Shark's hand and glared at him.

"Iroha Tamaki, I'm a transfer student from Kamihama. I just moved here." She said growling but Shark smirked when he saw her trying to be a brave girl. "Well, I guess you being new here, I guess that I have to be easy on you when it's dueling."

"Wait...dueling?" She said as the two boys fell to the ground anime style. "**You don't know dueling?!" **They both shouted at Iroha chibi-style before Yuma began explaining dueling.

"Ok...I think I get dueling, I think I used to play it as a kid one time but I guess I forgot." She said as an anime sweat drop appeared before she laughed nervously.

Then the air grew silent before Iroha's phone began ringing. "Ack! I forgot! I needed to be home!" Iroha squeaked before running off leaving the two boys.

"Does she know how to get back?" Shark asked Yuma as he ran after her. "Iroha! Wait! Come back!" He shouted before a figure on a building overheard their conversation.

"So...this girl has some pure energy from her. I guess that one battle will have to bring it out." He said before activating his glider and flying off after Iroha.

**~~~~~~~~~~~I have to find Ui~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Iroha ran as fast as she could after using her map on her phone as the sound of a truck horn blaring brought her to look to the side a she's closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never happened...

She opened her eyes to see the truck and everyone else frozen in one spot. "What the? Am I dead?" She said surprised before hearing some whistling that brought her to look at the left and right.

"Well, well, Well. Cutting a bit to close to death, huh girl?" The boy said as she turned around to see him. "What the—? Who are you?!" She said holding her hand behind her back with the soul gem behind her.

"My name is Kite Tenjo, a Number Hunter." Kite said before a blue mark appeared on his left eye and Iroha transformed into her magical form before aiming a yellow magic arrow at him from her crossbow attached to her wrist.

Kite chuckled before appearing behind her then Iroha turned around before Kite held her chin in one finger. "Intriguing, you have such a pure soul, give it to me girly!" Kite said before Iroha stepped on his foot and began to run. "No way!"

She fired an arrow at him before she ran off to find her way home. Astral floated right next to Yuma on his search for Iroha before he heard an explosion nearby.

"Yuma, this way!" Astral said as they went to where they heard the explosion. They ran before they saw a battle going on.

Kite was battling...Iroha?! What was she doing here and what was she wearing? Astral saw how much Iroha was struggling to keep up as she tried to summon another arrow but it faded away before falling to one knee.

"Giving up already?!" Kite shouted as she tried to stand up but the soreness in her calves were like hot knives stabbing through them.

"No!" She shouted but she stood up and felt the pain in her calves. "Game over girl!! Your soul is mine!!" Kite shouted before she closed her eyes.

**"HELP ME!!!" **She shouted before Astral moved to her side as he pushed her away. It was a shock at first, he couldn't hold or touch anything but now he could move this girl.

"Are you alright?" Astral asked as Iroha looked up and blushed before looking away. "Aack! You're naked!" She said as Astral blushed a deep blue. "I'm not." He said in which Yuma couldn't hold in his laughter after what Iroha said.

"Yuma?! Who is the floating boy here?!" She asked pointing her finger at Astral. "Wait, you can see Astral?!" Yuma finally realized who Iroha was looking at after not paying attention.

"Astral?" She said confused.

"Yes, that is my name Tamaki Iroha." Astral said as she looked at him with a faint pink blush on her face. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I heard you and Yuma talking while I was inside the key, I sensed a great pure power source coming from you." Astral explained as she looked at her soul gem.

"You mean my Soul Gem?" She said turning back into her usual clothing and holding the pink gem in her palm. Astral's eyes widened when he saw it.

The power coming from it was not only pure but it was her soul as well, Kite didn't know that the gem was her soul indeed but he thought that she held a number card.

"Listen to me Tamaki Iroha, I can help you if you say one word with me." Iroha nodded and listened to the spirit.

"You need to say ZEXAL with me in order for me to help." He said as Iroha nodded and turned around.

"ZEXAL!" Then three seconds later, nothing happened as she turned around and looked at him. "Hey Astral, What was supposed to happen?"

"We were supposed to feel our energy colliding, I guess you have to transform and say it again." Astral said as Iroha was back into her Magical Girl clothing.

"What if I have to say another word in front of it?" Iroha suggested and Astral thought about it. "It could work. Give it a try."

"Magia: ZEXAL!!" Iroha shouted before sky blue and pink lights surrounded them. "What the—?!" Iroha shouted before her and Astral felt their energy collide and create a new attack for Iroha.

"Astral Strada Futuro!!" Iroha shouted as she she fires several arrows at once, all which make a turn up into the sky to form a massive laser back down at Kite who fell back and retreated.

Iroha fell to her knees and blacked out before Astral saw the soul gem nearly blacked up from the attack.

"Yuma, look, the gem is nearly dark. It's best if I remove the impurities within." Astral said as he used his power to remove the darkness within the soul gem before Yuma carried Iroha to her house.

Yuma told her parents that Iroha got tired and he carried her all the way back. Her parents believed before her dad took her to her bed and laid her down for her to sleep.

Astral stayed with Iroha with Yuma's permission before he saw the soul gem turned into a ring on her finger. "Observation #16: Iroha Tamaki is something to behold." Astral Said before going back to Yuma.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Theme Song~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Insert Song: Kakawari)**

**~Next Time on Magia Record: ZEXAL~**

**"Yuma, who was that boy?"**

**"Iroha, be careful, Kite is not a nice person."**

**"You must be the new girl, I'm Vector!"**

**"You're Kite's little brother?! Have you seen Ui?!"**

**"Astral, what's going on?!" **

**"Number 96: Dark Mist is back!"**

**"Iroha, RUN!!"**

**"ASTRAAAAAAL!!"**

**"You see Iroha, you and Yuma gave me this dark power of your emotions!"**

**"I promise to save you Astral! I promise you and Ui!"**


	3. Wish 3 :Simple And Clean

**Third Chapter already!! And remember, always leave a review and favorite in order for me to keep on going.**

**And also don't forget to read my other stories in my profile!**

**I love you guys!!**

**I don't own Madoka Magica Magia Record or YGO: Zexal!**

**This chapter may contain M rated stuff so if you want to see it, skip ahead!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Where are you Ui~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Iroha couldn't sleep, she woke up at about 4 in the morning after her battle with Kite. Thinking back to the spirit, Astral, she blushed at the thought of him because he did looked naked the moment she looked at him.

She walked to the bathroom and washed her face to get rid of the thoughts in her head.

_'Uggggh! I can't think straight or go back to bed! I might as well get ready early.' _Iroha thought before she got to her room as a black blob slithered after her without even noticing it.

Iroha saw her new uniform on the door knob and looked at it, it looked cute but the skirt was a bit short.

She rubbed her temples before hearing a wet slithering sound like slime in one of her animes.

(A/N: Hint hint! Which anime/manga?!)

She turned to see what it was but nothing was there as the black blob then took form that almost looked like Astral.

Iroha never noticed it watching her trying on her uniform, the moment she got her uniform on, a black tentacle shot up her left leg and caressing her calve before one wrapped around her mouth but she bit into it as it retreated away.

_'What the absolute hell?!' _She thought before looking around in her room but nothing was there, she pulled out her soul gem as it shined brightly within the room.

Nothing was odd in her room as she changed out of it and slept in her bed with only her undergarments on.

The figure came out from her desk and form intro he same shape as Astral before he got a good look at Iroha.

_'You're such a pretty little Peony. When I'm done with Yuma, I could have you.' The figure thought before flying out of her window but not before leaving a black rose on her bed and desk._

**~~~~~~~Tell me where you are Ui~~~~~~~~~**

Iroha woke up two hours later and got her uniform on with no trouble before grabbing some toast and an apple before rushing out and bumping into Yuma.

"Hey Iroha! Ready for your first day?" He asked as she nervously nodded. She was really shy about it, transferring schools was hard for her since she learned that she had a sister.

"That's an odd rose vine you have Tamaki Iroha." Astral said appearing next to them and pointing to a rose bush.

Iroha saw what he was pointing at and tilted her head in confusion. Why was there a black rose vine on the window sill of her room?

She shook it off and decided to run to school next to Yuma before she saw one of his friends, Bronk, who skateboarded next to them.

Anime sparkles and hearts were around Iroha as hearts were in his eyes. "You wanna ride new girl?" He asked as Iroha nodded before holding onto him as they sped away from Yuma.

"Hey!! Wait for me!!" Yuma shouted before Bronk ran over a rock which Iroha accidentally let go and fell into someone's arms. "Oh my! Are you alright?" Said a voice as she turned to see a boy with orange hair pointing back.

"I'm okay, thank you." She said getting up and rushing to class. The orange haired boy looked at Iroha one last time before smirking evilly before heading to class.

**~~~~~~~~~...Onee-Chan...help me...~~~~~~~~~~**

The teacher introduced Iroha to the classroom before she greeted to them before she sat next to an empty seat next to Shark as he smirked before she saw the technology flashing.

"I'm not good with this technology..." Iroha muttered before pulling out a journal and wrote down her notes on it which Shark was confused about her.

She was in a city with technology and yet she's no good with it? Oh dear...it's gonna be a loooooong school day.

**~~~~~...Onee-Chan...please find me~~~~~**

Iroha soon was given a duel gazer and a duel disk before she bought some cards from a nearby card shop.

"I'll give you some time to put together a deck, Iroha." Mr. Kay said as Iroha smiled and unwrapped the packages before she saw her cards.

**Elemental Hero Avian ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

She then pulled out another card from the package,

**Silver Pegasus of the Wind ATK: 1500 DEF: 500**

And another,

**Cloud Kitten ATK: 450 DEF: 20**

"Awwww! It may be weak but it's cute." She said fawning over the weak monster card. Then she proceeded to pull out some cards.

**Archangel of the Sky ATK: 500 DEF: 2000**

Then another card she pulled out another card.

**Baby Deer of the Breeze ATK: 1600 DEF: 400**

One more card from the pack she had and it was a spell card. She looked at it and admired the artwork of it.

**Breezy Evergreen Forest: (Field Spell) For every WIND monster on the field, it will gain 400 ATK points.**

Then Iroha heard the lunch bell as she brought out her bento and began eating the food she had cooked for herself for lunch.

Hamburger steak, fried rice with egg, miso soup and some cake. "Itakimasu." She said before eating her rice and hamburger steak before hearing a knock on the door.

She looked to see the same boy that helped her up, he brought up a chair and sat down in front of her. "Hey, I'm Ray." ((A/N: LOL! Rhyme!))

"I'm Iroha Tamaki." She introduced herself to the boy, Ray, as he pulled out a rice ball with nothing else before she held up a piece of her food to him.

"Want some?" She asked before he opened his mouth and got the hamburger steak in his mouth before giving her a thumbs up.

"It's really good." He said hiding his creepy smile with a gentle smile before he saw her cards. They were WIND attribute cards.

"New deck or just starting?" He asked as she nodded to the 'just starting' she was new to the dueling thing and she was almost done with her deck.

She had some traps and spells and monsters in her deck, just when she was about to pick up her duel disk, Ray held her wrist in a tight grasp while his face had the gentle smile.

"You almost forgot...do you have a duel gazer or a tattoo of it?" He asked as he let go of her wrist. Iroha felt...cold like ice cold when he held her wrist.

"I guess...a gazer?" She said as he smiled and walked out before he heard something shattering as he walked back to see the vase knocked over as she picked it up and knicked her finger hard.

He pulled off the tie from his shirt and wrapped it around her finger before grabbing a bandaid for her finger before taking the cloth off of her finger before walking to the bathroom to get the blood off.

_'There's something off about Ray, he's scaring me. The moment he grabbed my wrist...it felt cold and almost like he wanted to hurt me.' _Iroha thought before placing her deck away and heading to Yuma and his friends.

**~~~~~~~~~Onee-Chan...be careful...~~~~~~~~**

In the boys bathroom, Ray held the blood stained tie in his hands while smirking creepily before holding it to his nose and taking a deep breath through his nose.

The smell of her blood was sweet and savory, like honey and honeydew blended together into perfection.

Her blood smelled delicious to him, a barian, he loved her smell of her blood. The smell made his desire spike through, almost wanting her as a mate and queen for him.

"Ms. Iroha, your blood is amazing! I must have you!!" He shouted out loud into the cloth.

What he didn't know was that Astral was nearby to hear what Ray said and he began to think what would happen if Iroha Tamaki were to be in the hands of a barian.

Very unpleasant thoughts...

He left to find Yuna and warned them about Ray, before he saw Iroha and moved out of her way. "Sorry Astral!" She said to him.

Astral was still confused about the girl.

Who is Iroha Tamaki really?


	4. Wish 4: Rumors

**This chapter will contain spoilers from the game Magia Record if anyone hasn't played it yet if you don't want any spoilers, skip ahead.**

**Iroha built her new deck and a friend has come by to visit! Who is it? Next, a rumor appeared about a romantic garden spreads but Astral, Yuma, Iroha, and Shark were caught in a Uwasa barrier and Iroha learned something dark.**

**I'm so sorry if I hadn't uploaded new chapters, I've been occupied with school.**

~~~~~~~~...Onii-chan...it's so cold...~~~~~~~~

Iroha finished up building her deck as she began walking home on her own since the others were busy with other things, she sighed sadly to herself, she missed her friends dearly as much as she wanted to find her little sister.

The moment she stepped into the house, she greeted out loud but no one responded to her as she received a text from her mother and father,

**{Iroha, sorry we couldn't see you back from school. Our boss wanted us to come to the next city over, don't worry, we can call and text each other. With love, Mom and Dad.}**

Iroha sighed as she responded to her parents before hearing some knocks on the door, she walked over to see who it was before being pounced upon by a familiar person with the same energy.

"TAMAKI-SAN~! I MISSED YOU~!" Tsuruno Yui, Iroha's friend hugged, more likely squeezed, Iroha hard before hearing some bones pop. "O..ow...Tsuruno-Chan...air…" Iroha managed to say from being squeezed to death by her friend. "Oh! Gomen Nasai! So, how are things!? Tell me!!" The brunette shook Iroha like she was a snowglobe or a soda can.

"I can't talk!! Stop shaking me!!" Iroha said as they both sat down and showed Tsuruno her deck. "A wind attribute deck? Cool! I got my fire attribute deck!" The brunette said with a smile before they both heard a meow from Cloud Kitten as they saw the kitten licking its paws.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Tsuruno?" Iroha asked as she saw the kitten come up to them and purr at Iroha's hand. "AWWW~! IT'S SOOOOOO CUTE~!" Tsuruno shouted as the kitten meowed.

Then Tsuruno's phone rang with Yachio's number as the brunette answered "Helloooooo~! Yachiyo-san!" She chirped before Tsuruno went to a shocked face. "Okay, I'll put you on speaker." She said pressing the speaker button.

**"Tamaki-san, are you with Tsuruno-san?"** Yachio asked from the other side of the phone, Iroha gulped and answered. "Y-Yeah, what's up?" Iroha regrets asking the moment Yachio answered.

**"A rumor was heard of a romantic black rose garden about 5 blocks from where you are. Rumor has it that a couple would go to confess their feeling but they never come out, same with the police, they enter, never come out."** Yachio said as the two girls paled at the thought of entering and never coming back out of a certain place.

"Yikes, that reminds me of R.L. Stine's book, One Day at HorrorLand." Tsuruno said with a shiver, "A family comes across a gate to a horror theme park only to realize they can't leave." She explained before shivering once more.

** "This is somewhat like that, but drone footage showed no bodies like they never were there."** Yachio explains as she sent some pictures to Tsuruno as they gasped.

No bodies.

"We'll have to investigate this as possible!!" Tsuruno shouted as she dashed out the door before walking back inside.

"By any chance, could I stay the night?" Iroha nodded before they both got ready for bed before they watch some episodes of The Sparrow, one of the episodes was a romantic episode, Sparrow meets a masked girl called Dove, they don't know each other's identities but without the masks Dove has a crush on him only to meet another love rival called Crow.

Then Iroha went to the bathroom to wash up before she saw Astral before holding a scream as she covered her bra covered chest.

"What are you doing here?!" SHe whispered to him still blushing. "I just wanted to check up on you and your friend there." He referred to Tsuruno who was crying at the mushy romance between the two actors on the show.

"It's so beautiful yet so mushy~! I hate it yet I love it~! Waaaaaaaaaah~!!" She cried before blowing her nose into a tissue and crying tears.

"Iroha-chan~! You taking a bath~?! I'll just get us some popcorn in case of more episodes come on~!" She chirped as she headed down to the kitchen.

"You can watch the show with us just sit by me in case she sees you, hide," Iroha said realizing that her arms were down the whole time from her chest.

"Please exit!" She asked as she pushed him out. "I can't see why I can't take a bath with you Tamaki Iroha." He said outside the bathroom.

Iroha sat down in the warm water with the bubbles around her and her hair up in a bun as she drifted to her thoughts about Astral, sure he could take a bath but not to stare at her.

_'I wonder why Astral appeared when he and Yuma told me that he could only come out if they were wearing the key_, _I don't have the key so how is it possible?_' She thought to herself.

Then she stepped out of the hot bath to dry off and emptied the tub before searching for a towel as she took one from someone as she looked up to see Astral looking at her.

Iroha screamed.

Tsuruno opened the door with a towel around her body, "Iroha! What's wrong?!" Iroha was blushing mad before Tsuruno saw what she was staring at, nothing but an open window.

The brunette walked over and shouted out the window, "HEY YOU PERVERTS!! STAY OUT OF THIS WINDOW OR TSURUNO YUI WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!" She shouted before slamming the window down and Iroha rushed to her closet with her nightgown in hand and dress for the night as she turned out the light before drifting off to a dream...more likely...a nightmare.

~~(Begin Nightmare)~~

_Iroha walked down the dark hallway of a place but everything felt dead and cold, the air felt like it wasn't there for her to breathe, she had her wrist crossbow out and ready to shoot at an unexpecting enemy before she saw light up ahead and walked to see what it was._

_She carefully walked down a path of stairs where something caught her eye, what was Astral doing in her dream? She followed Astral carefully to the point where she tripped over her own feet and down the stairs to a red door, she reached out carefully to turn the knob and opening the door as it gave an eerie creak before walking in carefully._

_Then, Iroha felt like she was pulled inside the room by a hand as she struggled to pull her wrist back before falling to her side and cradling her wrist before hearing a chill threatening voice._

_"Hello, Iroha~. Welcome to my domain~." The voice purred out as a black inky hand reached out and caressed her side hairs as she backed up to the wall and tried to get away from him but she felt herself being in a tight space but she wanted to wake up._

_"Don't even think of waking up, my Peony~." The Astral lookalike purred as he stroked her cheeks tenderly before she closed her eyes shut tightly but she felt his hand around her waist and one under her chin as she stared into his miscolored eyes._

_One was completely black and the other was like Astral's. She didn't like this guy one bit. "L-Let go please." She begged as she hid her face in her hands, he looked at her with a frown before the lights came on revealing a dark ballroom usually fit for demons in some games she had seen._

_Her magical attire was replaced with a black lolita dress with red ribbons adorned onto her and her hair into a simple braid. "Much better little Peony~! Now we shall dance to our heart's content~!" He grabbed her wrist again as she pulled away with as much force before running away from him. "Little Peony, why must you hurt me~?"_

_"Because you're crazy and I don't know you!" She shouted before running away, the girl had a point, she didn't know his name nor did she love him as he did._

_"You may call me Dark Mist or 96, little Peony~." He purred out before Iroha was found by Dark Mist as she cowered back into a wall before she heard a voice she never thought to hear. "Get away from her!" It was Astral!_

_"Astral!" She cried out in joy as she embraced Astral who hugged her back, then his gaze turned to Dark Mist. "Leave at once or I won't hesitate to bring harm to you." Astral threatened at his dark counterpart who vanished at the blink of an eye before Astral whispered in her ear. "Wake up."_

~~(End Nightmare)~~

Iroha woke up with a gasp to see that she was still in her room and Tsuruno sleeping as she stared out to see a sunrise coming in as she smiled at the sight of the bright sun as she turned to see Astral sitting at the foot of her bed while looking outside the window with her before looking at Iroha.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" He asked her as she nodded before looking at him straight in the eye.

Both wouldn't look away as Astral got closer to Iroha as they both blushed and their lips nearly touched before the alarm sounded and she got up and ready before Astral placed his hand over his chest, he could feel the warmth from almost kissing Iroha and something like a heartbeat.

_'Could this be the human emotion "love"?_' He questioned himself before he brought Iroha her clothes by phasing through the closet and brought out her old uniform which was a gray vest, a button-up white shirt, and a pink skirt.

He brought her clothing to the bathroom and placed it on the sink before he heard the shower shuts off and quickly left the bathroom as soon as possible before he saw Tsuruno awake and munching on toast and fried eggs she made before waving at Astral. "Yo." She said calmly which startled Astral.

"You can see me as well as Tamaki Iroha?" He asked as she nodded. "Yep, I knew I could see you because how else did Iroha scream last night? Peeping Toms?" She asked. "Besides, you and Iroha-chan are cute together~!" She chirped which brought a blush to his face.

"So I heard from you that there is a rumor of a black rose garden, is it true?" He asked as Tsuruno nodded which brought him back to the black rose vine on Iroha's window. "I saw a black rose vine on Iroha's window, did you happen to see it as well?" Astral as the brunette as she had the look of shock.

"I **DID** see a black rose vine on her window! It's so weird! I know a girl who knows about flowers~!" Tsuruno said as she dialed a number as the ringing began and they heard someone pick it up.

**"Hello~! Haruna speaking~!" **A chipper voice was on the line as Tsuruno put it on speaker, "Hey Konomi, you know a lot about flowers right?" She asked as Astral waited for an answer.

**"Yeah, I do. What's up?"** Konomi asked from the other line as Tsuruno looked at Astral as he nodded. "Well, I saw a black rose vine going up to Iroha's window. What does the black rose mean to you?" Tsuruno asked as Konomi went silent for about five minutes before answering.

**"Black roses would have to do with death or grieving, but mostly death."** Konomi answered before hanging up which left Astral and Tsuruno with shocked faces as Tsuruno placed her phone away and ran out to the door to see the window which had more black roses.

"Ack! We should get rid of these before Iroha sees them!" Tsuruno shouted before transforming and slicing the roses off with her bladed fans and burning them in a trash can.

"Phew! That's the last of them!" She said transforming back as Astral had the look of shock as he continued staring at the window. "WHAT!?" Tsuruno shouted when she saw the roses untouched and where they were as she walked back inside and saw Iroha eating breakfast that Tsuruno made before working on the dishes.

"Are you guys ready to find the black rose garden~?!" Tsuruno shouted with glee as Iroha nodded as did Astral as they walked out the door before bumping into Shark again who had a flirtatious smile when he saw Iroha. "Well, morning Iroha. Who is this girl next to you?" He asked.

"I'm Tsuruno Yui! The mightiest one of her friends!" She introduced herself to the boy as he cleaned his ear out because of her shouting. "Tsuruno Yui? Like the Yui family restaurant?" He asked as she had the look of shock.

"Eh!? You know my name, is it because I'm the mightiest friend?!" She asked with a gleam in her orangish-brown as he sweatdropped. "You just introduced yourself like 5 seconds ago. Anyway, you heard about the black rose garden as well?" He asked as they both nodded.

"I'm investigating it as well, some students at our school go missing there as well but get this, their parents somehow aren't phased with it, it's like they don't exist," Shark said which brought more interest to the rumor. "Odd, I thought the parents would try to burn it down," Tsuruno said as Shark looked at her.

"Believe me, I saw someone try to burn it down but the next morning, it was fine." He said as Astral thought back to the black roses Tsuruno tried to burn.

"Why don't we investigate it together?" Iroha suggested as Shark joined up with them to find clues of where the roses came from, Astral stayed close to Iroha before Yuma fell down from the stairs and onto his tailbone which earned some winces from Tsuruno, Shark, Iroha, and Astral.

"Are you alright Yuma?" Iroha asked as he gave a weak thumbs-up to them before Tsuruno helped him up and told him of the black roses and the disappearances as they walked over and found the black rose garden. "It's here." Tsuruno said as they walked (Astral floating) into the garden before Astral could've swore he saw a vine move as did Shark.

"Hey guys-." Shark was cut off by a scream from Iroha when she saw a body falls from a vine, Shark and Yuma saw the female uniform to their school and finally knew what happened.

"Guys! Let's get out of here!" Tsuruno shouted as they nodded and tried to get the exit but it was blocked off by more vines and black roses before some odd flies were buzzing around them until flames licked the entire garden.

Yuma and Shark turned to see Tsuruno with two bladed fans in her hands and blowing the fire around, Iroha fired some arrows at the flies before one charged at her and knocked her down. "Ack!"

"Iroha!" Yuma shouted her name before Shark brought out a monster and started attacking to help the two magical girls as Yuma brought out Gagaga Magician and attacked the flies as well as Iroha groaned out in pain as Astral saw her soul gem.

It was completely black as she writhed in pain. "A-Astral, it hurts." She cried as he held her close and ushering with comforting words into her ear as she slipped from consciousness.

_'It's so dark...Everything is empty and cold...I wanna fall into the darkness and give up...No... I'm not falling down...Something is... rising…' _Then Iroha felt whatever it was emerged and transformed along with it.

"I-Iroha!?" Astral, Shark and Yuma were both shocked when they saw Iroha transform into something else.

The monster attached to Iroha was that of a cuckoo. Cloth was wrapped around the mouth as a whole bunch attacked the rest of the flies and destroyed the garden as the black roses withered away and Iroha fell to her knees as Tsuruno saw Iroha's soul gem.

"Her soul gem is cleaned?!" She said as Astral noticed it as well, "We should leave before the police come by and ask what happened here." Yuma suggested as they left the burnt down garden and Astral took Iroha home as he laid her down in bed and took one last look at the soul gem.

"Observation #26: There are more to Iroha than meets the eye."


	5. Wish 5: A Date With Ray?

**Iroha goes out on a date and Astral experiences jealousy for the first time.**

**Read to find out what happens!**

**~~~~~~~Mokyu~~~~~~~~**

Iroha woke up with a huge headache as she rubbed her head as she got up and dressed for school before bumping into the boy Ray Shadows, she finally learned his name from Yuma who was friends with him but she always had this dark feeling from Ray whenever he would show up around her.

"Morning Ray." She mumbled as she rubbed her head which gave Ray a look of concern for her.

"Oh! Iroha, are you alright?" He asked as she gave a weak smile to Ray as he helped her up and headed over to the school nurse.

"Take one pill and your headache should clear." The nurse said as Iroha smiled.

"Thank you." Iroha said taking the pill and swallowing with water before they headed over to class and Iroha took some notes that were given to her by Astral who paid attention to the class as she caught up with the class.

Soon, lunch came by as Iroha sat on the roof of the school with Yuma and his friends who he had yet to introduce to Iroha as she sat down.

"Everyone, this is Iroha." He introduced her to his friends.

One girl was cat like as she came up to Iroha and looked at her before smiling. "You must be a new friend! Purr-fect~!" She purred like a cat before sitting down next to Iroha as one small kid with round glasses came up next.

"I'm Flip Turner, how about a little date?" He said holding some flowers as she kindly declined. "Eer...No thank you."

Next was a boy with blue hair and brown eyes who introduced himself to her.

"I'm Caswell Francis." He said as she nodded before they brought out their lunch as Iroha ate her silently before everyone began talking as Iroha joined before Ray spoke up which brought up their attention.

"Since Iroha is new to Heartland why not include her to the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club!" He suggested as everyone nodded their heads and Iroha blushed when they all looked at her.

"Well, what do you say? You wanna help us find the number cards?" Yuma asked as Iroha shyly nodded her head.

The good thing about her was that she was able to make some new friends before being jumped on by Tsuruno at her school. "TAMAKI-SAN~!"

Iroha cried out when she was pounced on by her friend as the others winced at how hard the landing was for Iroha. "Oooowww~." Iroha cried out as Tori helped her up before Tsuruno apologized about five times.

"It's alright, have any of you guys heard about the black rose garden burning down?" Iroha asked as they all shook their heads.

_ 'I guess that they haven't heard of the rumors since we stopped it.' _Yuma thought of it as he thought back to Iroha from the night before and a run in with a weird white cat.

~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~

_Astral returned from Iroha's house just before he saw Yuma talking to a white cat with red eyes. _

_"Mokyu~! (Greetings! I'm Kyubey!)" It said in a language only Astral could translate._

_ "Mokyu Moky~! (I'll answer your questions, Yuma Tsukumo and Astral!" It spoke again which startled the two when Astral told Yuma it knew their names. _

_"What happened to Tamaki Iroha tonight? What was that creature?" Astral asked the small cat as its ears twitched at the mention of Iroha._

_ "Moku Moku Moku~! (Iroha-chan is here!?" She's alright!?)" It squeaked as Astral gave a slight nod before the white cat answered his question._

_"Moky Moky Moky~! Moku Moky Mokyu~! (What you experienced or rather what you saw was her doppel, a configuration of her despair taking shape, she had managed control over her despair and used it for good!)" Kyubey squeaked at them while jumping happily that Iroha was okay. _

_Astral had an awful feeling for Iroha, back at the gardens, he felt like they were being followed on the way back._

~~~(End Flashback)~~~

Astral kept a close eye on Iroha and he had to make something in order for him to stick around her for a longer time and then to Yuma in case something awful would happen.

Ray then walked over to Iroha and smiled at her as she smiled back at the red head.

"Iroha-chan, wanna go out with me?" He asked which made something in Astral snap but he didn't know what it was as he placed a hand over his chest and looked at Iroha who shrugged a bit.

She had never been on a date before with a boy or girl, Tsuruno cheers out loud before calling her other friends back in Kamihama to tell them the great news, but Iroha took the phone and began to beg her not to tell, but Tsuruno took her phone and called them which made Iroha chase her down.

Astral smiled before chuckling as he disappeared into the key.

~~~...Onii-Chan...help me...please…~~~

Iroha was finishing the last of the dishes and her homework before Astral appeared in her room with something wrapped in cloth, he placed it on her desk and disappeared back to Yuma waiting for her to wear it.

Iroha came up to her room and saw the item Astral had left for her before she picked up the note and read it aloud:

_Iroha, this is something for you to wear in case things go wrong._

_-Astral_

Iroha blushed when she found out it was from Astral before opening the cloth to reveal a key like Yuma's only it looked a bit different, it was a four point star and she could tie it up in her hair.

She took out her regular hair tie and tied up the gift she got into her hair before she smiled and nodded as her doorbell rang, she raced down the stairs to see who it was.

It was Ray, all dressed in a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes and black pants, around his neck was a red jeweled necklace as he smiled at her. "Ready to go?" He asked as she shyly nodded.

"First time?" He asked as she nodded again before giggling, "It's alright, it's my first time as well." He blushed as they walked all around the park at night and walked to a cafe where they talked about their decks and Iroha's mysterious number card she found in her deck.

"What's the XYZ card you have?" He asked curiously as she brought out the card she had, Number 72 Breeze Fairy Giovanni.

**Breeze Fairy Giovanni ATK: 3000 DEF 2500**

He was impressed at the attack points and defense points it had before handing it back to her with a smile before she placed the card back into her deck as Ray paid the bill on their order and walked back to Iroha's place.

Just as she was about to open her door, Ray kissed her on the lips deeply before pulling away and walking.

"See you tomorrow!" He shouted as she went inside and placed her fingers on her lips where he kissed her.

She blushed deeply before she got into her sleepwear and let the sleep overtake her as she cuddled into the blankets.

What she never knew was that someone was watching her sleep, Astral saw Ray kiss her before he saw her turn over to where he was as she smiled into the warmth of the blankets.

He leaned down, moved her bangs slightly and kissed her lips softly before leaving a white lily on her desk and disappearing into her gift.

"Observation # 27: Jealousy is never to be replaced, but fixed up with other emotions."


	6. Wish 6 : Dark ZEXAL

Iroha blushed from waking up after her first date with Ray and she had to admit, it was fun on her first date and yet she felt pain in her chest when the gift she got from Astral reminded her of the spirit.

Was she feeling guilty for not thanking Astral? The white lily on her desk must've been from him, it was in her hair, tied up with the charm she wore from last night and shining in the light of the bright sun before running into Tori who helped her up from the ground.

"Morning Iroha, how your date for the first time?" The green haired girl asked as Iroha blushed. "U-Um, it was good." She stammered with her words as Tori saw her blush and gasped. "Did he kiss you?!" She asked with stars in her eyes as Iroha blushed again while nodding as Tori squealed before reaching the school and Iroha's cheeks were flustered the whole school day and people were beginning to ask if she was okay and she kept on nodding her head before heading home by herself until the awful feeling came back to her like a knife through her back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" An unknown voice made Iroha turn around slowly as if everything was in slow-motion.

She was face to face with an unknown being that sent violent chills throughout her body, he lifted a gray finger under her chin so he could get a good look at her before she knew it, she saw the possessive look in his eyes as she began to tremble.

"My! What a delicate little flower we have here!" He cackled before Iroha heard a familiar voice that brought relief and tears to her eyes as she looked to Ray, Yuma and Astral. "Barian! Leave her alone!" Yuma shouted as Iroha saw him leave before Astral held her close to him to calm her down.

Astral could see the jealousy in Ray's eyes before he hugged her tightly. "Are you alright Iroha-chan!?" He asked as she nodded and wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Who was that anyway? And what is a Barian?" Iroha asked fixing the lily and the charm in her hair.

"Vector...I've been hunting him down from Barian World since then." Ray hissed out before pulling a badge out from his pocket but Iroha noticed a typo on his badge. "Your badge has a V instead of a B for Barian." She noted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, my boss said it won't matter but he was wrong."

~~~~~Mokyu~~~~~

Somewhere in the distance, a certain dark skinned brunette boy sneezed before looking back at the door of the bar before the man with the green mohawk next to him looked up from his bowl.

"I have a feeling that someone insulted me or it could be these 'allergies' I've been hearing Girag." The boy said before drinking more soda. "Maybe allergies Alito." Girag said going back to eating.

~~~~~Mokyu~~~~~

Iroha felt like she wanted to believe Ray but part of her said not to, she trusted that part of her before drying her hair and preparing her math homework after taking her hot shower before Astral showed up and saw her plate on her desk.

It was empty, he decided to take it to the sink where she could do it in the morning if she had enough time, then he headed back to her room and watched her do her math homework as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Iroha jumped and nearly fell out of her chair if Astral hadn't caught her in time before helping her back onto the chair as he turned on the TV but Iroha had her headphones on with music blaring, Astral recognized the song as Kakawari by Trysail.

He did enjoy music but mostly classical music, he sometimes would 'imagine' as Yuma would put it where he and Iroha would dance to the classical music if he would have a moment of peace to do so.

Then he saw her place her papers into her backpack and the pencil in her pencil bag before stretching and plugging her phone into the charger and snuggling into her blankets and Astral into her charm as they rested up for the night.

The next day, Iroha woke up and got ready for school like she always did but it felt off for her, she felt like she was being watched or followed but she felt like Astral was with her the entire time and she was right, he was in her charm and protecting her on the way.

For each step she took, the feeling grew awful and suffocating before speeding up into a speed-walking, the feeling never vanished as she turned around to see Kite with a concerned look on his face and his hand on her shoulder. "You alright? You seem off." He said as she slowly nodded before Astral appeared.

"Astral, I suppose you're getting the same feeling as well." Kite said as Astral nodded and looked around them while walking with Iroha to her school. "It's the same feeling with Vector. But it feels more powerful." She said before Astral went back to the charm he gave her and Kite was keeping his eyes all over, watching for sudden movements.

Until Iroha was sudden jumped by a...Tanuki?! She took it off her face and saw how transparent it looked and scared as she smiled. "It's alright, you're safe." She whispered before it looked up at her with tears and buried itself into her chest.

"Thank you miss, I'm Ponta." Ponta spoke which made Iroha white all over as she looked at it and remembered having a plush suitable for his body at home, "I think that a plush body may suit you for a while, Ponta ." She said as the Tanuki spirit curled onto her shoulder and waited for the rest of the school day to end as she walked home and found Ui's old fox plush from the hospital as Ponta sealed himself inside before the plush moved almost like he was testing the limbs out.

"It's perfect! Thank you!" The tanuki smiled as Iroha smiled before her phone began ringing as she picked it up to be Yuma who was shouting into the phone as she pulled away before setting the phone into speaker as Kite and Astral listened.

**"Guys! Ray's been captured by Vector! We have to rescue him!"** Yuma shouted before Tsuruno joined in on the phone call and shouted louder than Yuma. **"Yuma's right!! Tamaki-san! Us magical girls will save Ray Shadows and defeat the Barians~!!"**

Kite then became curious about what Tsuruno said about Magical Girls as he opened his mouth to ask but Iroha transformed right in front of his own eyes, he knew he saw the pink gem in her hand wasn't a number card, it was magic! "I'm coming too!" Kite shouted as Astral teleported them into the key and Iroha was amazed at how big the ship was for all of them before she saw Tsuruno with a determined look upon her face.

"Don't worry Ray, we're coming." Yuma whispered as they traveled long to find the place where Vector sent the coordinates for them to go to.

~~~~Onii...chan…~~~~

It was over 2 hours and yet nothing, Tsuruno was already sleeping and Iroha had yet to sleep like the others had fallen asleep but she kept on staring at the ceiling of the ship before Astral saw her still awake as she got up and transformed from her magical clothing to pajamas before walking up to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked as she nodded before sitting down and looking at the stars in front of her as Astral floated next to her and looked out in front of them. "It's pretty nice out there, right?" She asked trying to hide her sadness but the tears spilled as Astral wiped one of them away before pulling Iroha into a hug and held her closer as he stroked her long hair as she began to feel the sleep take her.

"Will you stay with me for a bit?" She asked as he let her lay her head onto his lap as he began to stroke her bangs, the jealousy he once had vanished before he looked out at the map but Kite let him rest with Iroha.

~~~...~~~ 

The next thing Iroha woke up to was whacking her head on something hard and wincing in pain and Astral soothing her head and the alarm. "Oooww!!" She cried out as Shark brought an ice bag and placed it on her head. "Thanks...ow." She winced as everyone looked at her and winced at the loud sound the metal bar made when she whacked her head really hard.

((A/N: I actually hit my head at the wooden part of the bunk bed.))

_'The sound of the metal bar...ouch.' _Kite 'sweat-dropped' at the sound as he shuddered to how hard she had hit her head. Then they saw what they believed were the coordinates Vector sent.

"Is...this the right place?" Iroha asked before a sharp sting ran through her body as she winced before wrapping herself in her arms trying to gather her senses as Tsuruno felt it as well.

"Wherever we are, Ray better be here." Tsuruno said with a growl before transforming to her magical clothing and holding her fans out and ready as Iroha had her crossbow ready to shoot at anything that would come at them.

The two magical girls, Shark, Kite, Yuma, and Astral were out in a strange area before Iroha heard the same voice that she heard when she was walking alone.

"Welcome to Sargasso!!" Iroha turned around to see Vector laughing and smiling, she knew Barians don't have a mouth but she could tell that Vector was smiling when he saw her.

"Oh my! The peony returns with a firecracker!" Vector cackled before moving closely to Iroha and holding her chin with his forefinger and thumb as she felt his clawed thumb ran over her bottom lip but she kneed him where it really hurt for him.

"Oooh~! Feisty! What I love in a woman!" He said getting up from being kicked before she had an arrow pointed at him. "A little bit more spice to add in~! I might have heartburn from you~!" He growled out as she ran back over to Yuma and Astral before pulling out her duel gazer to help with the duel.

"You ready Iroha?" Astral asked as she saw Tsuruno with Kite to fight Mizar as she folded out her bladed fans that were lit up with fire as he saw how dangerous she could be with those weapons.

"Tenjo-san~! Allow me, Tsuruno Yui the Mightiest Magical Girl to fight this bastard~!" Tsuruno shouted before flames began to dance around her as Photon energy collided with her magic, streaks of red and orange appeared in her hair as her fans gained more sharper blades and her right eye of a Duel tattoo in the shape of a flaming flower and her once brown right eye became orange.

"Photon Flame Waltz of Destruction!!" She shouted as Photon energy and flames danced around her fans as she brought them down and slashes were scattered across the yellow Barian's body as she closed her fans and hopped back to Kite who was impressed with Tsuruno's attacks and how Photon Dragon would allow her to use some energy to injure the Barian.

"Yay~! I inflicted some damage onto this blondie bastard for good~!" Tsuruno chirped before opening her fans again. "Tenjo-san~! Let's take him down~!" Kite nodded before beginning his Photon Transformation.

~~~~Mokyu~~~~

Shark found himself against the grey Barian Dumon but somehow a little blonde pigtailed girl dressed in all purple and a giant hammer in both hands almost threatening to crush him.

"Yo~! I'm just a mercenary Magical Girl passing by so don't mind me~!" She said picking up the hammer with both hands and charged at Dumon with high speed before slamming her hammer down and a sound of a huge thud echoed throughout Sargasso which startled them all.

Then she felt a power course through her body as the shade of purple was faded into blue and her hammer became sharp as the scarf around her neck became shorter before she lifted her hammer up into the air and slammed it down onto the ground.

"Silent Chaos Hammer Smash!!" She shouted as a huge explosion blew Dumon away from the two as the mysterious magical girl snickered at her work.

"Hey Squid!" She shouted to Shark which pissed him off because of the nickname. "It's Shark!! And let me guess, you're gonna help me beat him?" He guessed as she nodded.

~~~Mokyu~~~

Iroha was panting hard as she fell to one knee but got back up again with the hope to bring Ray home as she looked at Astral and nodded. "Astral! When two distant souls become one, the power of ZEXAL is revealed!!" She said as her soul gem began to glow brightly.

"MAGIA: ZEXAL!!" She and Astral merged together to form a complete new ZEXAL merge. Iroha's hood was off her head, her crossbow now longer, her boots were no longer up to her skirt but up to her knees and her gloves were longer and Astral's marks on her body.

Her eyes were a mix of pink and gold as her hair held the silver ends of her hair and the charm in her bangs keeping it out of her eyes as her skirt became short shorts and her top remained the same before the hood became a scarf.

She pulled back the arrow as energy collected up to the point where she had the right angle to shoot at him as she released the arrow.

"Astral Strada Futuro ZEXAL!!" She shouted before unleashing the amount of arrows and a laser came down at Vector before the dust cleared to showed that Astral and Iroha separated from their ZEXAL merge as Iroha, Yuma and Astral saw Ray laying down unconscious as Iroha smiled in relief that he was alright.

"Ray!! He's alright!!" Iroha shouted as she ran over to help him but soon her happiness stopped when she got a little close to him as he grabbed her wrist harshly. "Ray?!" She cried out as she tried to get her hand out of his tight grasp. "Hehehehe…" She heard dark laughter from Ray as the awful feeling in her gut came back.

"Let go!!" She cried out as she got her wrist back as she tended to it before backing away from Ray who was acting not like himself as Iroha saw the insane look upon his face. "R-Ray?! Are you alright?!" She asked again as he began laughing like a maniac before holding his stomach.

"Too funny!! Too funny, I can't breathe!!" Ray said as Iroha became very scared of Ray before his skin held cracks of purple light and shattered before looking again. "Think again Iroha-chan~!" Vector laughed as Iroha fell to her knees and the look of disbelief etched on with tears spilling from her eyes.

"What did you do with Ray?!" She shouted and crying as Vector pulled a cruel motion for her to recognise. "Don't you mean Investigator Ray?" The pose he pulled was like Ray and Iroha ran up and punched Vector in the face.

"How could you do this?! Trick us?! Trick me?!" She shouted in pure hatred and anger. "I thought that you and I could be friends but I thought wrong." She said. "Iroha-chan~! I still love you~!" Vector said in an insane tone as Iroha grasped her hand in a fist before looking at him with dead eyes.

What she said next was a huge regret.

**"I hate you."**

Everyone heard her say it in front of Vector and for once Mizar felt bad for Vector getting mentally stabbed with the words but continued his battle.

"Ouch, total rejection from a girl." Shark said as the mysterious magical girl nodded as Dumon shook his head.

Vector got real angry and used his power on Astral to hurt him badly as Iroha saw his change before running up to him but stopped when she saw his new change, his body had half of darkness covering it.

"What's the matter Iroha-chan? All I did was unleash the jealousy he had built up for you~!" Vector cackled as Iroha saw Astral floating up to her as she backed away from Astral.

"When two distant souls become one, the power of ZEXAL is revealed!!" Astral said in a dark tone as he roughly kissed Iroha as the darkness collided with her magic before a dark version of her ZEXAL merge came out.

The Dark ZEXAL smiled wickedly before firing off dark arrows at Vector as they pierced his wings and she began laughing like a maniac.

"Pain~! More Pain~!" She laughed out as tears spilled.

~~~Mokyu~~~

Inside of Iroha's soul, she saw how dark it was as she looked up to see a statue of Astral before walking to the statue and going inside to find Astral and stopping the darkness within, Iroha was faced with many monsters that nearly hurt her badly.

She came up a flight of stairs where a pack of wolves growled and bit at her as she cried out before shooting them and walked up to continue. 'I won't give up, not even for Astral.' She thought as she reached the top where the window was as she saw Astral with his back turned to her.

"Astral!" She called out as he turned around with a kind smile and looked the same but something was telling her that this wasn't Astral but she ignored it and wanted to run up and hug him but she did.

"Astral!" She ran up and hugged him as she cried before she pulled away and looked at him, "Your injury?! Are you alright?!" She looked up at him before she felt his hand tightened up at her shoulder before backing up again. "Astral?" She asked.

"I'm feeling good Iroha, now that my emotions are revealed, No one should be able to hurt you~!" He said as his face turned to darkness before Iroha ran at him with full speed before smashing the window behind him. "I promised myself to save you and I promised Ui!" She said as they felt the darkness slip away.

~~~Mokyu~~~

The Dark ZEXAL split apart to reveal Iroha and Astral covered in wounds as Astral crawled over to protect Iroha who was knocked out with a bleeding head before Yuma walked over and protected them as did Tsuruno with her new attack which gave the Barians all burns that would heal over time.

"Leave Iroha and Astral alone you creeps or you'll get a talk with my hammer!!" The girl said as she swung the hammer and sent them flying like Team Rocket.

Astral weakly held Iroha close before making one more Observation.

"Observation #27: Everything has a balance, even Chaos and Hope." He said slipping into her charm to recharge while Iroha was having her wounds tended by Kite.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Tsuruno or Iroha?" Yuma asked the girl in purple as she shook her head.

"Nope! I'm a mercenary magical girl! I'm Felicia Mitsuki!" She said smiling as her hands were behind her back.


	7. Wish 7: She Won’t Say (She’s In Love)

Iroha woke up feeling sore all around her body as she looked to see Astral sleeping next to her, holding her hand in his as she blushed and managed to get a good look up close, his pale blue lips looked soft and almost made her want to kiss him, the markings on his face were beautiful she wanted to trace them but she couldn't move her arm due to the pain, what was more interesting was how peaceful he looked sleeping.

Iroha smiled before resting her eyes again and staring out the window where a family of white doves made their home in her window sill as she got up carefully to head to the bathtub as she removed the bandages to see how badly she was injured as she saw the numerous cuts from the wolves after saving Astral and the bruises from her Dark Zexal, the simple thought of the fusion brought a cold feeling to Iroha as she stopped the running water, undid her hair and stepped inside of the tub.

The hot water feels heavenly, and she suddenly realizes how achy she feels. So when she's cleaned up, rather than let the grime sit in the tub with her.

She sinks down, wincing as her knees crack and her legs shake. Surviving a deadly duel on the near brink of death is not fun, the hysteria of what happened with Astral now wearing off and leaving her feeling tired, sore, and confused.

Iroha takes hold of the hair charm and squeezes it tightly.

The silence is deafening, Iroha pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them.

She wants to ask Astral to come out of the key and talk to her, but she's naked. Does she care if he sees her?

They've now shared a body, and he's naked all the time, so why should it matter? If she keeps her legs up and pressed tight to her chest, will there be anything to see?

Even the whole ordeal with Vector, the one person to be her first date was the worst to overcome. He lied and nearly killed her but she doesn't want to see him anymore after the whole ordeal and that was final.

"Iroha?"

She turned her head gently to see Astral with a worried look in his eyes as she didn't care to even cover herself, the bath salt made the water cloudy so he couldn't see her naked body.

"You can sit in the bath if you want." She said with a sad look in her eyes, Astral floated in the water and looked relaxed when he felt the warm water around him but noticed Iroha staring at her own knees as he saw the bruises on her back.

He reaches for the soothing cream and applied some onto her back as she yelped before withdrawing his hand before applying it back on gently. "I want to forget him." She cried as Astral knew who she was talking about.

He hugged her in his arms before letting the water drain and wrapping her around a towel as she got dressed in pjs so she could relax in bed, they received a text from Tsuruno that she went back to Kamihama and Felicia Mitsuki, the magical girl she met was going to stay with Iroha to protect her from Ray or rather Vector incase if he tried anything.

Iroha laid on the bed where Ponta and Cloud Kitten were cuddled up before she winced in pain as she laid on her side as Felicia came inside and saw Iroha in pain.

"Don't worry, I got some ice!" She said as she let it sit at Iroha's side and cooling the pain off before Astral went back to Yuma to let the boy know Iroha was okay.

Iroha fell into a deep sleep and her muscles relaxed in the comfort of her warm bed as Felicia sighed, she felt really bad for Iroha and Astral after witnessing the Dark ZEXAL.

Felicia has been hunting down witches since the deaths of her parents and now she's hunting down Vector for bringing so much pain to her new friend.

"Just you wait Vector, I'll kill you!" She promised herself before taking a walk outside before she saw someone battling Yuma with a number card 96 but something felt off as Felicia transformed and jumped high into the air and slammed her hammer into the monster.

"KATTOBINGU!!" She shouted as the monster was destroyed as the person fainted as the awful feeling disappeared and the dark aura was gone just within seconds as she transformed back and gave the odd number card to Astral as he absorbed it but got a deadly vision of Earth being destroyed and Ui in some sort of crystal.

"Astral?" Felicia asked the spirit as he looked at the blonde magical girl as he pats her head saying that he was okay but lying wasn't his type of doing even if it was to protect Iroha from danger.

Felicia broke up a fight between Bronk and Yuma with the help of her hammer and threats as they quickly became quiet before the end of the day when Felicia told them to make up or they would earn new bruises.

"Make up already!!" She said in her magical outfit and hammer ready to smash something as they made up not long before Yuma was hit by a nearby skateboarder as the key came off and landed near Felicia.

"The key!" Then Felicia felt something change in the air as she growled and saw black ooze pouring out of Yuma's deck as Yuma scrambled backwards from the ooze before they saw Astral struggling with the black ooze.

"Astral!" Felicia called out the spirit as black tendrils shot at Yuma before Felicia stepped in front of Yuma before swinging her hammer and destroying them.

"Why you-! Stay away from Yuma!!" Felicia said with anger and rage laced within as she held her hammer in both hands as the dark spirit Astral look-alike began to laugh like a maniac which made Felicia off the edge. "Who the hell are you?! What have you done with Astral?!?"

Felicia was beyond pissed, she moved in with Yuma when she said she had no relatives with her, she considered Astral and Yuma her brothers. "Where's my big brother?!?" She asked once more.

"Foolish child~. You may call me 96~." The dark spirit, 96, said as he gave a sadistic smile which made Felicia even more angry. "Wipe that smile off your face!!" She threatened to 96 as questions raced through Bronk. "Felicia, you said big brother like a family figure, right? Where are your parents?" Bronk knew he regretted asking a question like that when Felicia then began shaking.

"Mom...Dad...They were killed by a witch! And I wanted to hunt down the same witch that killed them, but when I heard that people started getting hurt here I couldn't just stand around and let them get killed." She said with small tears in her eyes.

"Felicia…" Yuma softly called out her name before 96 scoffed at her story before sending black tendrils at Bronk who held the key that was next to Felicia as they saw a barrier around them before Astral spoke up.

"Y..Yuma..give your Utopia...to Bronk..now.." Astral managed to speak with the little strength he had before a yellow arrow fired at the tendrils as they saw who fired the arrow.

"Iroha?!" Felicia yelled out in confusion wanting to know why the injured magical girl arrived at a time like this as she held her bruised side with one arm and the other had the crossbow pointing at 96 as his grin grew wider.

"Hello little Peony~. It's so nice to meet you finally out here~." Iroha knew the dark spirit from her dreams within seconds before she saw a tendril shooting at her as it stopped inches away from her face as she saw Astral struggling.

"Astral!" She called out to the light spirit as she felt his pain and he vanished from her, she began panicking at his sudden disappearance of his presence, she felt like crying but she couldn't do so as she was swept off her feet by the tendril in front of her which she forgot about.

"Aahh!!" She cried out in pain as she was held by the dark number before feeling the squeezing pain from her bruised side. 96 chuckled at her pain as he saw the tears form in her eyes before wiping the tears away and smoothing her hair with one hand.

"Now now~. There's no need to cry my flower~." He purred as she moved her face away from the dark spirit who only growled and got ready to duel Bronk and Felicia for the number card as Felicia pulled out her Duel Disk and D-Gazer and got ready to duel the dark spirit to free her friend and brother.

"Duel!" She shouted before pulling out a card from her deck. "I summon Moo-Moo Gunsman in Defense Mode and place one card facedown.

_'Mom...Dad...help me win!' _Felicia thought as she saw her monster on the field.

Moo-Moo Gunsman ATK : 1800 DEF: 1600

Then Yuma who was controlled by 96 drew a card and summoned Gagaga Magician on the field in defense and ended his turn.

Iroha had to get out the dark spirit's grasp and help with the duel but his grip was too strong for her in her state.

Bronk summoned a monster from his hand in attack position and let Felicia summon another monster onto the field and attacked Yuma's monster and Yuma directly with Moo-Moo Maiden of Spring.

Moo-Moo Maiden of Spring ATK: 1700 DEF 2000

"I activate the Overlay Unit and use Moo-Moo Gunsman and Moo-Moo Maiden of Spring to bring out my ultimate monster! Number 35: Moo-Moo Beatrice of Agitation!" Felicia shouted as her monster nuzzled her cheek as she patted its side before she placed another facedown and ended her turn.

Number 35: Moo-Moo Beatrice of Agitation ATK 2600 DEF 2100

"And that's not all!" She shouted as she summoned her hammer. "I get a boost if I was in my magical clothing! I can attack you directly!" She shouted as she ran up and swung her hammer into Yuma as a huge pain erupted into his ribs and dropped his life points down to 2100.

"USO! I thought that would finish him and free Yuma!" She thought as she willed her hammer away and ended her attack.

Then 96 smirked before playing a trap card that gains 800 Life Points he lost for the amount of cards they have in their Graveyard and it adds up to Felicia's graveyard with only two for the Overlay Unit and he gained back 1600 Life Points which added up to 2600.

"No big deal! Beatrice can smash that stupid smile off your face!" Felicia shouted which only made him laugh louder before holding Iroha in front of him and Yuma as Felicia growled.

"Let. Her. GO!!!"

Iroha bit down on a tendril but that did nothing but brought the dark spirit to wrap one around her mouth like a gag as he pressed down on her side which made her scream in pain.

Deep down, Astral tried to escape the dark number but the grip was too strong for him to escape, he could feel the same for Iroha, her energy was fading as Iroha blacked out in the tendrils as 96 held her limp body in his arms, admiring how lovely she looked before moving his finger to trace her lips as he felt a sharp stab in the side.

Astral was fighting back to stop his darker half movements on Iroha as he struggled to free himself before Yuma told them to finish him off before Felicia attacked Yuma directly with her number card as she smiled before Astral emerged and held Iroha with both arms being careful of her bruised side and absorbing the number back into himself.

"Astral…" Felicia felt the tears arriving as she dived forward and hugged the spirit and Yuma in a tight hug as tears fell from her eyes and onto the ground.

"I'm so happy that you're both okay. I don't wanna lose anyone else because of me!" She said sobbing as Astral saw Iroha smiling at him before helping her to her feet as they walked back to her place where she saw a letter attached to her door as she took the letter and opened it when she got in her bed.

It was from Vector...she decided to read it to herself and continue ignoring him.

_Iroha, I am very sorry for lying to you, please don't be mad at me anymore. I want us to be together once more, please forgive me for my actions._

_-Vector_

Iroha tore up the letter and threw it away in the nearby trashcan and checked her messages with Vector texting her so much, she blocked his number so she wouldn't hear anymore from him as she thought back to Astral.

She placed her phone next to her before sighing. "No, I learned a lesson about love and I won't make the same mistake again. What's the point of love when all it does is hurt?" She asked herself before picking up her phone.

She texted her friends and decided to have a get together and told them about Vector and the awful things he did to her, Yachiyo agreed to have a get together the next day as Iroha got ready for the get together.

She met her friends at the bus station and began walking to a cafe where Iroha and Vector had their first date, and Yachiyo felt like she hit a sensitive spot before she asked something she regretted asking.

"Was this where you and Vector had the date?" Iroha turned to Yachiyo with cold eyes and asked her a question. "I'm sorry, who's Vector?" She asked as everyone got chills.

'What did this asshole do to her?!' They all thought at the same time as Iroha smiled before Rena spoke up. "Iroha! Vector may have done this to you because he is a no good Barian, forget about him, focus on why we're here! Have fun!"

"You're right! I should just forget about Vector, from now on, he doesn't exist!" She said with a smile as the girls all had fun before a familiar voice made Iroha freeze in place. "Iroha-chan! Why haven't you answered my texts?"

She turned around to see Vector with a smile that "Ray Shadows" would have as she turned around before Kaede asked her. "Is that Vector?" Iroha ignored the Barian call her name. "Yachiyo, did you pack some bug spray? Because there seems to be a mosquito following us." Iroha insulted Vector as he looked like he was a kicked puppy. "Iroha-chan! Why must you be hateful? Didn't you love our first date?" He asked as she felt him grab her arm and two officers came over.

"Is everything okay? Is he bothering you?" He asked as Iroha nodded as the police told Vector to step away from her and he did which he gave a look to Iroha saying like it wasn't over.

~~~~~Mokyu~~~~~

The girls spent the night at Iroha's talking about how much fun it was before Felicia spoke up about the beach. "Maybe we could invite Yuma and the others to the beach with us, we bought new swimsuits." She said as Iroha nodded as they all went to sleep to get ready for the beach as Iroha fell into her dreams.

(Begin Dream)

_Iroha was in a dance studio dancing to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata with every move perfected before feeling hand grasp her own and pulled forward to see Vector holding her close but she got out of his grasp and glared at him as he managed to dance to her and held her waist before twirling around and around as he held her down on the ground._

_He caressed her hair with a loving look in his eyes before caressing her bottom lip with his thumb as the scene changed to a dark world full of crystals and the only light around them was outside as Vector's human form was changed to his Barian form as he grabbed her wrists and held them down before changing his form and kissing her lips as she yelped._

_She squirmed in his grasp as she struggled for air before her lips were released from his and she heard his voice. "I love you Iroha-chan." He said but Iroha snapped out of her daze before shoving him back._

_She wiped her lips with her hand before he danced with her again in a castle of ruins and his outfit changed to look like an emperor. "I told you, leave me alone!" She shouted before she began to run but was held back by black tendrils that were very familiar to her._

_"Hello Little Peony, miss me~?" the ooze emerged as 96 before Iroha was changed into the same black dress from the first dream as she was pulled by the dark spirit who held a joyful expression. "Let's dance my flower~!" He said as Iroha tried to pry her hands away but she felt trapped in darkness._

_Just when all hope seems lost, Utopia appeared with her XYZ monster Giovanni and attacked the two sadistic villains as Iroha was held up by Utopia bridal style as the dress faded into petals and replaced by a white dress with thin straps on each of her shoulders as she saw Astral in front of her and holding something small._

_He kneeled down and almost spoke out loud for her to hear but the sound of Tsuruno waking her up as Astral nodded._

(End Dream)

Iroha shot up and hit her forehead with Tsuruno as the girls and Yuma and his friends winced at the contact before Irona got dressed and ready for the beach as they all walked down before meeting up with Momoko, another friend of Rena and Kaede as she waved for them.

"Let's get this started!" Momoko said as she tossed the volleyball up and they began playing as Astral viewed how wonderful the beach looked before he saw Iroha in her swimsuit, his cheeks were a bright red as she looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Astral." She said as the volleyball came her way before sending it back at Momoko with a serve she had learned in PE before tending her wrist after a hard serve as Astral saw her wrist turning red before holding his hand over her wrist as it began to glow and the pain was gone as she blushed before kissing his cheek and he felt the warmth from her.

Tonight, he will ask for a dance with her, just a dance for once, what he remembers of a memory, the males would ask their first love to dance if the spouse or mate is willingly to do so.

He would explain the memory he remembered to Iroha is he got a chance to ask her alone without any disturbance in their way.

"Miss Tamaki? Can I speak to you alone?" Astral asked her as she nodded and headed somewhere they couldn't be heard as Astral took a deep breath and let it out.

"Would you like to have a dance? Alone, in the key?" He asked as he blushed before Iroha smiled before nodding and heading back to the beach before bumping into a boy with long blonde hair with a wing extension and piercing blue eyes as he helped her up before she got the same feeling like from Vector as she thanked him before heading back to the girls and getting some cold treats before she saw Vector and a dark feeling came back.

She planted her cold treat in his face as it stuck there. "Not interested Vector." She said coldly before they all left the beach and got dressed in some clothes and headed to Iroha's place as they all saw her parents with smiles as she embraced them.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Iroha!" They all hugged before she began talking her days and forgetting about Vector as the girls talked with the parents and Astral saw how loving the parents were to their daughter and thought of taking human form and greeting himself one day.

Iroha then waved her parents goodbye and told them to have a safe drive on the way back as she smiled at the thought of her parents alright and away from harm.

"U-um girls, Astral asked me to dance with him, alone, well, what do you guys think?" She asked her friends as they agreed to the dance Astral asked her as she smiled and went over to the gardens where she waited for Astral as she received another text from Ray and she ignored him as she sighed.

"What's the point? I'll just get hurt again." She said placing her phone on silent.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done th_at

She had a coat on and thought back to how Vector revealed his true self to her before tossing out the letters from him and the various burning of flowers in the back from him, she gave the sweets to Felicia.

**_(Who'd You think you're kidding_**

**_He's the earth and heaven to you_**

**_Try to keep it hidden,)_**

Iroha walked by her friends as she took a small walk to Yuma's place for Astral as she continued looking at the missed calls from Ray as she shoved her phone back into her pocket as her friends walked with her.

**_(Honey we can see right through you_**

**_Girl you can't conceal it_**

**_We know how you're feeling_**

**_Who you thinking of)_**

Iroha then turned to her friends as she shook her head and had an unhappy face on her face before turning around and walking as they shrugged and continued walking after her as Astral was behind Rena as he whispered in her ear and nodded at him.

_No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

_**(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)**_

_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_(**Girl you can't deny it**_

_**Who you are is how you're feeling**_

_**Baby we're not buying**_

_**Hon we saw you hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad)**_

_No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

Then Iroha saw herself in a reflection before plastering a smile but shook her head and continued walking to Yuma's place.

**_(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)_**

**_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_**

**_(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)_**

_You're way off base I won't say it_

_Get off my case I won't say it_

She walked up to the door and thought it through before turning to her friends and nodded at her to do it.

_**(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)**_

Then she sighed and smiled before ringing the doorbell and smiling as she saw the flower left for her as she smiled and sniffed it.

_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

What she didn't know was that Vector was watching her from above on a rooftop of a person's house with a blank look as Kari let her in so she could talk to Yuma as he let her upstairs as Yuma let her into the key as she looked around to see the ship that took her to Sargasso well cleaned and decorated with glowing blue flowers as Astral floated next to her.

"Hi." She said blushing as he gently took her hand before her dress changed into a beautiful blue one with small butterflies as she blushed before Iroha turned to see Astral standing there, as a human in a light blue-ish tuxedo and his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"May I have this dance Iroha?" He asked as she blushed and took his hand in hers as they dance to the music playing in the background as Astral swept her off her feet with one arm before holding her close to him as they stared at each other lovingly before sealing it with a kiss before a marking appeared over her heart.

The image was of a pink heart within a blue flower and the vines tracing outward as was Astral's marking glowing before they exited the key and iroha said goodbye to Yuma as she headed back to her house and laid in bed as she held Astral's hand in hers before falling asleep.

Vector watched the entire thing as the tears spilled from his eyes, he will make Astral suffer for having a bond mark on Iroha and himself for that.

He wanted Iroha as his wife, tending to their future children and having a lovely life with him but no, he had to suffer loneliness because of his stupid mistake of lying to her had to ruin everything!

He left her to sleep as he looked back with one last glance before smirking at a plan that would get her to love him.

All he needed was a little persuasion to get her to his side…

Just a little help from the shadows…


	8. Wish 8: Take A Hint, Vector

Iroha felt her cheeks flush up when she remembered the dance between her and Astral, every movement between felt like he knew the dances well enough as she walked over to her bathroom and tucked a piece of long pink hair behind her ear as she pulled off her shirt and looked in the mirror to see the beautiful mark of a flower over her heart and the vines extending to her back.

She traced the vines as she stepped out of her pajama pants and stepped into the shower and feeling the hot water spray over her as she heard some knocking and believed it to be Felicia as she unlocked the door to let them in as she saw a dove with a note in the beak before leaving it for her as it flew out the window.

Iroha finished her shower and wrapped the towel around her body before picking up the note and read it to herself, she sighed in annoyance, it was from Vector...again.

_**Iroha-chan~! Stop ignoring me~! I miss you~!**_

_**I know you blocked my number and deleted my phone number~!**_

_**Please give me a chance~!**_

_**:'(**_

_**-Vector**_

She growled before picking up her phone and texting him a message and turned her phone off.

**{Take a Hint, Vector}**

She wore her usual school uniform and a light blue ribbon tied into her hair as she smiled at her look before receiving a text from Vector that didn't sound nice at all.

**{Just you wait…}**

She placed her phone in her pocket and placed her school shoes on and walked to school upon reaching the gates somewhere from the corner of her eye, she could've swore she saw someone looking at her but she shook the feeling off and went to her class and saw a girl with long blue hair and purple bangs talking to Tori as she greeted the day.

"You're Shark's twin sister?" She asked as the girl, Rio Kastle, who introduced herself as she nodded before they began talking about the crazy adventures they've been having before she told her about her and Astral's relationship and Rio congratulated her before the bell rang for classes.

Iroha couldn't help but feel like two pairs of eyes were staring at her the entire class.

~~~~~~Mokyu~~~~~

During lunch, Iroha met the others up on top of a tower in which she had someone help her up, namely Shark who was now a friend to her before Astral began to explain the map he found and a hologram of a map before Iroha found her phone ringing as she ignored the call knowing it could be Vector as the others noticed much she is trying to forget him.

"Iroha…" Rio started to talk as Iroha gave a small smile to them as the air grew dense and sad for them knowing how heartbroken Iroha was but she was happy with Astral and they were both happy with each other.

"Anyways, I'm just going for a walk around, it'll be quick." She said with a small sad smile imprinted on her face as Astral nodded as she walked down the tower and walked around the school and the sidewalk before wiping a small tear off her cheek before playing some music on her headphones before walking back and listening to the song.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys i never like_

_I can always see them coming from the left and from the right_

_I don't want to be a priss_

_I'm just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me for my number_

_Yeah, you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up_

_But I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello_

_Then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_No, you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_T-take a hint take a hint_

_I guess you still don't get it_

_So let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is_

_And I told you it was stop_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here_

_And I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_No, you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_T-take a hint take a hint_

_What about "No"_

_Don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes_

_And you'll be gone_

_One_

_Get your hands off my-_

_Two_

_Or I'll punch you in the-_

_Three_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_Take a hit take a hint_

_Whoa..._

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_T-take a hint take a hint_

She felt like this song was for Vector as she shared the song to him and shut off her phone completely before seeing Astral smile as she smiled as well before she entered the ship and sat down on one of the chairs and listened to Yuma's dad talking about the Mythyrian Numbers and Iroha felt bad for Yuma hearing how his father knew about Astral World before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she smiled.

Felicia smiled and chuckled at the heartwarming scene.

"Let's find that number." She said with confidence as he smiled back, for once, Iroha felt like she wasn't afraid to face whatever came to her, let it be Vector or any kind of danger, any tear she would shed wouldn't matter.

The seven of them monitor the screens, but the space-hole they're in seems even more volatile than the last one. Just as Iroha starts to question her decision to do this right now, a streak of light comes flying towards them, and Yuma zooms a camera on it to see the face of a Barian.

Everyone screams. The Barian collides with the ship, and they all go flying.

Iroha felt her head hit something hard as her vision blacked out, the last thing she heard and saw before blacking out was Astral calling out her name and reaching for her.

~~~Mokyu~~~

Iroha woke to the sun in her face and the feeling of her arm broken as she pushed up only to cry in pain and laid back down in the soft moss against the tree before pushing up on her good arm and using the tree for leverage.

"Ah...ow…" She winced before putting her good arm over her broken one before she bumped into an unknown boy with silver hair and lavender eyes staring into her own as he walked over to her before she got a similar feeling of Vector before backing up into a tree and growled in pain by gritting her teeth.

"You're a Barian aren't you?" She asked gritting her teeth trying not to shout in pain before she felt her body stiff up and the boy was looming over her body before he grabbed her arm gently as she winced in pain and shut her eyes before he held up a cloth and tied it around her mouth.

"This might hurt, bite down on the gag or scream through it." He said as he held her shoulder and her arm before a sickening pop was heard and she screamed through the gag that muffled her screams as the tears rushed down her cheeks before he pulled off the scarf she wore and tied it like a sling for her before taking the gag off.

The boy loomed over her laid down body before he stared into her own eyes, he opened his mouth to speak to her as she had no choice but to listen. "I am Dumon, one of the Seven Barian Emperors. You girl, are somehow familiar to me." He said as Iroha felt like every single blood cell in her body freeze up as she felt him grab both of her cheeks in one hand and stared deeply into his eyes before helping her up to her feet.

Iroha felt like she was held hostage by him, she thought of a plan to escape him but it takes some time to perfect it but she didn't need time, she freed her good arm and elbowed him in the gut before rushing off from him as he growled and ran after her before she was cornered by a bear as it roared at her as she pressed against the tree before hearing a voice she never thought to hear.

"KATTOBINGU!!"

A flash of purple shot up and slammed a hammer down onto the bear as it roared and ran away as the flash of purple revealed to be Felicia holding the hammer over her shoulder as Astral floated to her and hugged her as she hugged back with tears in her eyes.

"Astral…" She cried as she tried to speak about the Barian with them but she couldn't find the words to speak about it as the lump in her throat grew as she cried into his chest before he noticed her injured shoulder.

The markings on her gleam as the injury became less painful and almost vanishing enough to be gone from her but not enough.

Dumon came out of the bushes and Iroha felt like she had gotten her heart torn out of her chest before he "introduced" himself as Nash but Iroha didn't buy anything he said as she got closer to Astral, his embrace made her feel almost safe but not completely safe.

_'Iroha...she knows something is wrong with him...but...something tells me she couldn't tell me why…'_ Astral thought as he grabbed her hand into his.

Iroha smiled a little as his attempt of comfort before squeezing gently sending comfort back to him. They walked up to the entrance of old ruins as Iroha felt a shiver up her spine, somehow, this place was familiar to her in a somewhat almost warm feeling.

She walked inside and placed her hand on a wall and felt around, making sure that there were no traps from where she was standing before she heard a rock scraping another as she gasped as Dumon lets out a shout, "Watch out!" He crashes into Shark and knocks him to the wall opposite where Yuma, Astral, Felicia, Iroha, Tori and Rio are, and then a great stone slab slams to the floor, right where Shark was not a second before.

The four girls scream and Yuma rushes the slab, pushing with all his might, but the ages in ruin have not weakened the stone.

"I'm okay," Shark calls. "The dead end opened up over here."

Felicia looks over, so has the end over by them—now there's a long stone corridor before them. "Same," she says, trying to calm her racing heart. "Okay, I guess we start walking, but find stones or something to toss in front of you. Have you got a light?"

"Got my phone," Shark affirms.

Felicia sighs in relief, then screams, "WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I'LL KILL YOU!" Before stalking down the new path.

Rio and Tori jog after her, Yuma, Astral and Iroha.

"So, Nash, huh?" Rio asks.

Iroha flinched at the fake name before feeling the pain in her arm as she grasped it before Astral went down and rubbed her arm with whispers of comfort as the pain dissolves before her marking gleamed giving little light for them to see but barely look around as she had a small idea but it would cost some pain and embarrassment.

She slipped her top off only showing her tank top with thin spaghetti straps but it didn't droop down too much to show her bra but it did give some more light from her mark to shine around in the dark hallway.

Then the pain came back hard like she was shot twice in the same spot as she dropped to her knees and curled up in pain as she held her shoulder as Astral went down to her level and held two hands over her shoulder as he focused on her injury, healing her with a little of his energy that he didn't want to risk for any reason or purpose but Iroha was his reason and purpose.

The pain was gone completely but her wound was almost healed, almost.

The six of them exit the tunnel and end up in a large chamber, where a statue of a horse stands front and center, and floating over the nose of the horse is a card-shaped bright light.

Yuma steps into the room and the light grows to the point that she has to close his eyes or risk being blinded. When he senses the light fade she opened his eyes and sees someone who looks like a medieval knight standing in front of him.

He gulps. "Wh-who are you?" He asks.

"I am Mach," the person says. "I am the guardian of this ruin and its Number."

"Yuma, be careful," Rio says. "He's a very powerful spirit."

The guardian—Mach—raises his arm and a duel disk materializes. "If you want the Number, you must duel me for it and prove that you are worthy of it."

Felicia transformed and held her hammer in both hands before Yuma summoned his duel disk.

Iroha stood back with her duel gazer on that somehow survived the crash as she carefully studied the person dueling Yuma, something about him seemed odd.

It was almost like he didn't trust anyone else but the moment he saw Iroha, it was almost as if he knew her but then heard the legend of Pegasus and thought for a moment of Mach appearing in front of them as she finally figured it out.

"It's you, isn't it?" She asks. "You're the Pegasus in the legend."

Above Mach, Number 44, Sky Pegasus, tosses its head. Mach closes his eyes and bows his head. "You have seen me for what I am, girl." He says. "Now Yuma, will you pay life points to protect your Hope, or sacrifice it?"

Astral puts his hand on his shoulder. "Yuma, trust your heart," he says.

He smiles. "I pay my life points." Iroha smiled then saw some rocks dropping nearly onto Yuma as she transformed and shot an arrow at the rock as it went all over the place before pain came shooting back into her shoulder before she held it.

"W-Worth it." She mumbled as Astral gave her a look of concern.

~~~Mokyu~~~

The Barian—Dumon, the one Shark dueled in Sargasso—hauls Shark up, and as soon as he's on solid ground, Shark smacks the Barian's hand away. He's terrifying, and Shark shudders. It's the lack of the mouth that throws him off.

"I knew Yuma shouldn't have trusted you," Shark spits. "Why reveal yourself now? Why did you save me?"

Dumon looks at his wrist. "On this planet I can only access my powers with the help of Baria crystal. It is a living entity, not a mere rock as you might think. My crystal was damaged when I collided with your ship, and it needed time to heal, which it has now done. As for why I saved you, it was to repay Yuma for saving me when I was hurt."

"But now you're even," Shark says. "So what, you'll attack her as soon as we're out of here?"

Dumon turns away. "I don't know."

~~~Mokyu~~~

Iroha cheered when they had won the duel and Mach's life points fell to zero and she watched as Yuma took the card before she saw Dumon as he said nothing but disappeared before Iroha then felt a hand on her bad shoulder which made her yelp before turning to Shark as she looked down to noticed she still had her shirt off before he began tending to her injured arm in the ship where they had found it before they reached home and Iroha went to her house and gently laying down in bed after changing into her pajamas.

She felt her eyes drifting off to sleep as she closed her eyes and snuggling into the comfort of her bed before feeling Cloud Kitten and Ponta cuddle with her as she held them in her arms, as they slept, they never knew that Dumon watched her from outside as he finally had the chance to look at her closely again.

Vector was right, she was beautiful but she already had a bonding mark on her so he would never have the chance to implant a bonding mark on her delicate skin. Dumon shook his feelings away before leaving her be and disappearing into a portal he made and returning to Vector.

He wouldn't be happy for this report of the bonding mark.


	9. Wish 9 : Dark Mist Arises

Iroha tossed and turned on the ship to a nightmare as Astral noticed her tossing and turning before floating down to her and shaking her shoulder as she trembled. "Iroha?" He called out as he tried to shake her awake.

(Begin Nightmare)

_Iroha stood on a pillar holding tight to the bars as Astral managed to damaged 96 in a duel but only to hear something coming at her as she managed to turn as the blade swung at her as she gasped when it came at her before-._

(End Nightmare)

Iroha shot up from the bed all sweaty and panting before slowing her breathes down before looking to Astral who was hugging her close to him as she hugged him back as he pulled away and looked at her with worryful eyes before she kissed his forehead.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare." She said before he smiled and left to check on the others, Iroha walked over to her pile of clothes and began dressing into a yellow blouse with a baby blue bow on the front, a short black skirt and knee high white and light pink striped stockings with light brown knee high boots.

To complete the look, she put on a jean jacket as she nodded at her reflection before feeling the turbulence throw her around before she held onto the chair Yuma was supposed to sit in as she saw Yuma flying all over and rolling into the walls of the ship as she sighed and grabbed his hand to stop him from flying all over the place.

~~~Mokyu~~~

Half the castle remains standing, and if Vector were human he would fear for the stability of it. He blows the front door open and 96 breezes in. Vector makes to follow, but as soon as he puts one foot in the threshold, a sensation unlike anything he's ever felt takes hold of him.

Vector freezes. Every hair on his body stands on end, his breath freezes in his lungs, and every cell in the human body of his screams at him to flee, as far and as fast and as desperately as he can—

"Scared of the dark?" 96 calls.

Vector snaps out of his stupor. He steps into the castle and follows 96, trying to remain outwardly calm while his thoughts spin out of control.

"This place is delicious," 96 coos, "Full of suffering human spirits." He laughs, "Humans build history atop history, ignoring the ghosts buried below them."

Vector doesn't respond, but when they arrive at a branch of tunnels and 96 asks where they should go, his body moves without his brain telling it to, going to a tunnel that leads to a secret room.

"Have you been here before?" 96 asks.

Vector shrugs. "How should I know? I don't remember all the centuries," he says vaguely. His palms are starting to sweat. He hopes they leave soon.

~~~Mokyu~~~

Iroha felt like she could throw up from the turbulence as she got out of the ship and ran to a nearby tree and emptied her stomach at the tree before Rio pulled out a bottle of water for her to drink from the amount of vomiting before swiftly recovering from vomiting as they walked up to the old castle ruins.

The ruins of a palace rise above the treeline, jagged and crumbing, half of it is gone. But the damage itself is…creepy. The walls look like a hand has come down from the sky and torn chunks from the old palace. As they jump over a stone bridge that's still standing even though the middle part of it had collapsed, just by looking at it gave Iroha chills and the wind almost felt like it was pulling her in.

Then she sensed some magic in the ruins before hugging herself. "I sense some magic but it's not powerful enough to be a witch or a rumor." She said as they walked inside and being careful of the various traps inside of the place before Rio froze up and began talking blankly.

She speaks in a monotone.

"The Prince who ruled these lands called this palace home. He was young and naïve, and he had no faith in those around him. Unto anyone he doubted he cast his judgement. Countless executions were performed at his bequest, until finally everyone who once lived in this land had fled or was killed, he met a young girl he had fallen in love with, tried to reason with him for the executions but soon executed by his own hand. Realizing what he had done, he was consumed with madness, and cut his life short. That is the story of this cursed palace."

Iroha felt shivers down her spine as she transformed and held her wrist crossbow out incase if she missed anything and her job to protect everyone.

~~~Mokyu~~~

While 96 battles the duel spirit, Vector clutches his chest and staggers into the ancient throne overlooking the execution arena. Whatever Don Thousand did to him is excruciating, on top of the pain he feels seemingly from just being in this damn palace. But the throne is a good place to be, it gives him an excellent view of the arena.

96 absorbs the Number and turns to Vector. "Those pesky humans and my weaker self are here, so is the little Peony" he says.

Vector grits his teeth. "I'll have them fall into a trap so we can make our escape."

"No," 96 says. "You will trap them, but I will duel Astral and defeat him. Then his body will be mine."

_'Gross,' _Tsuruno's voice says in Vector's head. Vector hates the inside of his head.

"And we can use that girl as bait," 96 continues.

"No," Vector growls. "Iroha will remain trapped, and physically unharmed."

"I didn't know you cared for her," 96 scoffs, he was getting annoyed that the Barian cared for his little Peony and he won't let this Barian take his lovely flower away.

Soon, they heard screaming as they turned to see Iroha, Astral and others fall into the cells as Iroha sat up and froze up when she saw the two sadistic ones before she saw Vector and immediately glared at him before turning away.

"Iroha-chan~! You're so cold~!" He pouted as she turned away and kept quiet, never had she made eye contact at him, she thought that he had given up on her but it looked like he hadn't given up completely on her. "Leave me alone Vector, you lying, sick, insane, son of a bitch!"

Everyone looked to Iroha in shock, even Vector and 96.

Iroha had never cursed or spit curses at anyone before, she remained pure for her friends and no one got on her bad side, except Vector, he really pissed her off.

96 turned to Vector with pure confusion on his face as Vector was sweating like crazy, he could tell that 96 would ask what happened.

"What happened between you two?" He asked before Vector felt every part of him beating himself up with sticks like children would if they saw a weird object or person they dislike them.

"W-Well, um, we dated one time and well, I faked my capture and then I lied and…" The last part he mumbled as 96 leaned in closer to hear it before Iroha blurted it out. "He nearly killed me in Sargasso!" That really pissed 96 off as he floated over to the arena.

"Now then, Astral, let's have a duel for the card and Iroha!" 96 said as Iroha was held up by chains that had locked onto her wrists and pulled her up over the arena and held her close to the pillar from her dream as it released her wrists and she saw the swinging blade as she dodged it not wanting to meet death.

Almost ten minutes passed and Astral was losing, he only had 100 life points left and he couldn't attack 96 or Iroha would die but he didn't want to lose Iroha or the number 96 had.

Iroha noticed him losing concentration before she made a stupid plan of escape, she jumped onto the swinging blade and held on before they all saw her doing something stupid and almost could cost her life.

She jumped.

"Astral! Catch me!" She shouted as he caught her in his arms and gently sets her on her feet to the ground as everyone sighed in relief for the safety of the magical girl before she pulled back an arrow and fired it at 96 and one nearby Vector.

"Next one won't miss." She hissed at the Barian as he vanished not before destroying the ruins with them, Astral floated by her side as the rock gave away for her as she began falling to her death but not before Kite came in with Orbital on his back and carried her bridal style outside with everyone else who had found their way out as she was set down to the ground.

Iroha approached Rio with concern in her eyes.

"Hey, Rio?" She says softly.

Rio turns to her. "Yeah?"

"The Prince in the legend," Iroha says slowly, "Why do you think he killed himself, in the end?"

Rio blinks at her.

"I mean, do you think he was sorry?" Iroha asks, "Or do you think he was just…that crazy? Sorry, crazy is the wrong word. Mentally unstable. That had to have been it, right? No stable person would order everyone in their entire kingdom to be killed."

Rio nods. "I mean, I guess we can never truly know. Historians and doctors have diagnosed conquerors and tyrants with mental instabilities before, but we never can really know."

The last person Iroha wants to have pity for is Vector, and she doesn't want to have pity for a murderer either, especially not if her theory is correct and those two are the same person.

But she thinks of a young prince, suffering from something invisible, unable to trust anyone, lashing out at everything. He must have been terrified, he must have felt so alone, until finally he couldn't even trust himself…

_'There had to be a reason.'_ She thinks it over and over. _'There had to have been a reason.'_


	10. Wish 10:All That Matters, Somehow

Momoko heard that Iroha met Vector again and she went with them for backup incase if a Barian or Witch or Rumors were to strike until she had heard about a haunted coliseum in Spartan City, Momoko thought it could be a rumor spreading about something haunted.

Momoko snaps out of her thoughts as she heard Droite clearing her throat and speaking about it.

"The coliseum you're looking for is supposedly haunted by a gladiator who died there. The legend says that the Prince of the country was an esteemed fighter, who took on warriors in the coliseum, battling where his people could watch and know that their future leader was a hero. One gladiator in particular was considered the Prince's equal, and they battled many times, with neither out matching the other. The Prince and this gladiator became friends, despite their differences in status, then he met a young female warrior who had the strength to even wield a sword in both hands, they fell in love and soon they would marry ."

Droite gives both Yuma and Iroha a meaningful look. "The Prince's advisors feared that this lower class equal would make the Prince appear weak, so they framed the gladiator for a crime against the crown. Though the Prince pleaded the gladiator's innocence, it did no good. The gladiator was executed in the very coliseum he had battled in. The girl he loved begged for his innocence but was soon exiled from her home that she lived and never saw her lover again."

Momoko folded her arms and then spoke up. "I feel really bad for them, it's like Romeo and Juliet only this time, the girl didn't die, she was banished from her home and never knew her lover's execution." Momoko said as Iroha nodded.

Gauche continues the tale and Momoko felt like crying to the story but for an odd reason, she felt like she lived through the story and had seen the gladiator before but she couldn't place it as she had a bad headache before heading over to a room where they were staying.

She laid down on the bed thinking of the story of the gladiator before she got up and headed out for a small walk to clear her head of the headache as she walked over to a perfectly circular lake that looked man-made as she sighed before picking up a flat stone and throwing it as it skips along the surface of the water.

She rubbed her temples before heading back noticing how much time has passed before she saw Gauche driving to the lake and walked up to him.

"Gauche? What's up?" She asked the man as he shrugged and stared out at the lake as Momoko felt chills down her spine.

"Geez, it's pretty cold out here." She muttered before feeling more chills down her spine, for a split second, Momoko saw Gauche trying to grab her from behind as she dodged the attempts before transforming and pulling out the curved broadsword and holding out in front of her.

"Iroha could sit this one out, she's gotten hurt multiple times and I have to help with the numbers." She said out loud before she saw something on his forehead before moving forward to remove the object but she was held back by someone as she managed to get a good look at his eyes.

They were a mix of an emerald green and a light brown, a feeling in her heart told her she knows him but she doesn't even know who the living hell this guy was. "Mila?" He spoke out softly as she raised one eyebrow at him with pure confusion before stepping onto his foot and releasing her wrists before pulling her curved sword in front of her.

"Mila? It's me, Alito." Momoko felt her heart clench in hurt when she heard the name but she tried to fight her feelings before tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them away quickly and began fighting the Barian Alito who punched her blade everytime she would strike just before Yuma and the others, except Iroha who was resting, arrived to see Momoko fighting Alito.

"Momoko!" Yuma called out as she turned around to see the boy and the spirit, Astral behind along with Droite before Yuma pulled out his duel disk and began dueling alongside Momoko as Astral floated up for the card while Alito was distracted as the battled ended with Alito gone and Momoko feeling somewhat heartbroken seeing him as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she played the music on her headphones playing a song as she felt the feelings rush back.

_Never thought that you would stay forever_

_Never asked you to commit your life_

_But I can tell you in my heart I never_

_Thought you'd up and leave me_

_Without a trace to lead me_

_But now you're standing here with that look in your eyes_

_The look that makes me hope I'll just believe your lies_

_You're lost, you're found_

_You're hard to pin down_

_I never know if you'll come through_

_Then you appear_

_Together we're here_

_And that's all that matters_

_Somehow_

_Thought that I could pull you from the shadows_

_Maybe help you find your wings and fly_

_But you're a path the longer that I travel_

_The more I'm just defeated_

_My past mistakes repeated_

_I'll risk it once again to have you near my side_

_Another chance to let you just destroy my pride_

_You're lost, you're found_

_You're hard to pin down_

_I never know if you'll come through_

_Then you appear_

_Together we're here_

_And that's all that matters_

_Somehow_

_I feel like I'm running out of energy_

_When you just take everything in stride_

_The way I feel_

_To you is no big deal_

_It's sad but it's true_

_That the one thing I can count on_

_Is that I can't count on you_

_You're lost, you're found_

_You're hard to pin down_

_I never know if you'll come through_

_Then you appear_

_Together we're here_

_And that's all that matters_

_Somehow_

Momoko found herself crying again but she wiped the tears away from her eyes and headed back to her place before heading to bed early and closing her eyes after a whole day of fighting as she fell into the peaceful thing she called sleeping.

She never knew that the same Barian who had taken human form watched her from the window as sighed and left through a portal before taking one last glance at Momoko and leaving some red carnations at her desk.

He knew the red carnation means admiration and missing another.

And deep down, he missed Mila very dearly and how he wished to hold her again and here she is reincarnated by the name of Momoko Togame.

He returned to Barian World with tears down his cheeks as the other Barians, Dumon and Mizar saw the tears and walked to him. "It's nothing." He said wiping them away as they nodded.


	11. Author’s Note

I'm planning on rewriting this story where Iroha is the protagonist instead of Yuma and Ui exists.

Astral is a being from the key that is tied in her hair like the pink diamond in her hair, there will be some Zexal characters.

Astral only knows and remembers Iroha to be his wife when they meet during a duel with Shark.

Iroha is a Magical Girl but she will sometimes duel and fight witches.


End file.
